Werewolf
by MewMewKris
Summary: Just read it, then you'll find out what it is about.


Werewolf

"When a werewolf sneaks at you from behind at the night, he walks so silent that you can't hear a sound. You don't know that he's there before you know his warm, rotten breath in your neck." James took warm breath down Toby's neck. His eyes got up fast and he maked a weird noise.

"The werewolf's breathe make you froze as ice," James whispered. "You can't move at all. You can't run. You can't kick with your feet or move your arms. That makes it easy for the werewolf to bite off your skin." He sent new air with werewolf breath down his neck.

The kid looked really scared. He maked a low, weird noise.

"Stop, James. You really scare him!" Yelled Sirius. He sent James an angry look from the chair at the other side of the room.

Toby and James was sitting in the sofa. James sat really close to Toby, so he could whisper and scare the shit out of him.

"He's only six, James," Sirius said. "Look at him. He's white all over."

"He loves it," James said. He turned to Toby again. "When you're out late at night, and you know the werewolf's breathe in your neck - so don't turn," He whispered. "Don't let him know that you see him – cause that's when he ATTACKS!" He screamed the word ATTACKS. And then he jumped at Toby and started tickle him as hard as he could with both of his hands.

Toby screamed. He cried and laughed at once. James tickled him so much that he couldn't breathe. Then he stopped.

Sirius got up from his chair. He grabbed James in his shoulders and dragged him away from Toby. "He's only six, James!" He said again.

James grabbed Sirius, took him down at the floor and tickled him. "The werewolf ATTACKS AGAIN!" He screamed. Then he laughed evilly.

Anyway, Toby lived just across the street. Every time James was babysitting for him, he called Sirius, and he came over almost every time. Toby liked Sirius better than James. He always calmed him down after James has told stories that scare the hell out of him.

"It's full moon tonight, Toby," Said James. "Have you looked out of the window? Have you seen the full moon?" Toby said no. His blue eyes were open wide. He waited for the rest of the story.

James moved closer and whispered; "When a werewolf comes under the full moon the hair starts to grow in his face. He gets fur all over his body like a wolf. His teeth grow longer and longer, and sharper. They don't stop growing before they reach the ground. And it grows claws out of his fingers." James scratched his fingers down Toby's T-shirt. He gasped.

"You're really scaring him," Sirius warned. "He's not going to get any sleep at all tonight."

James didn't care. "And then he starts to walk," James whispered. "The werewolf walks in the forest, hunting after food. He looks…he's hungry…and he walks…and walks…"

James heard footsteps in the hall. Footsteps over the carpet. First he thought it was his imagination. But Toby heard it too.

"Walks…and walks…" James whispered. Toby almost fainted. The footsteps came closer. Sirius turned to the door where he was sitting in his chair. Now they heard them, all three of them.

"IT'S REAL!" James screamed. "IT'S A REAL WEREWOLF!"

They all screamed.

"Oh, save me," The werewolf said. Of course it wasn't a real werewolf. It was Toby's dad. "What are you doing?" He asked and took off his jacket.

"Scaring the shit out of Toby," Said Sirius.

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't you do that LAST time?"

"We do it every time," James said. "Toby loves it." He knocked the kid on his back. "You love it – right?"

"Uh-huh," he answered silent.

Toby's mom came in while fixing her sweater.

"Have you told Toby werewolf stories again, James?" She wanted to know. "Last time you did he had nightmares the whole night."

"No, I didn't!" Toby said.

His mom shushed at him.

Toby's dad gave Sirius and James five dollar each. "Thank you for babysitting. You want me to follow you home?"

"Are you crazy?" James asked. He thought he was a chicken? "It's just across the street."

Sirius and James said goodnight to Toby.

James didn't want to go home. So he followed Sirius home. The full moon shined down at them. It was just like it followed them there they walked at the street.

They laughed of James' werewolf story. And they laughed of how scared Toby went.


End file.
